Foxglove
by Isabeaux3
Summary: Louisa Durgan is trying her best to gain her balance. Which makes sense if you want to survive living on the Ground. Determining whether or not a poison can be used to heal. Louisa tests what she knows and what she thinks she knows, particularly where a certain blue eyed miscreant is concerned. Oh and before I forget, I do not own the 100 or any of the characters besides Louisa.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm having a heck of a time researching the delinquents and the setup of the Skybox, please bear with me.

The girl paced her room, scowling all the while. Twelve steps to the door another twelve steps back. With an exasperated roar, she flung the books that had been so carefully stacked on a small side table next to her bunk. The books landed with their pages bared, spines almost broken. A sob escaped from the girl as she sank to her knees carefully closing her only friends.

'It isn't fair!' she thought. 'It just isn't fair!' Why should _she_ be punished when _he_ was the one that provoked _her_? 'Stupid Dax, always having to prove he's better than everyone.'

A tear ran down her cheek, leaving a trail of salt on her olive skin. At least she only had to spend three weeks in solitary. Of course, in three weeks she'd turn 18 and would be floated, what a silver lining. What was the point of Pike talking Kane into letting her keep her books if she'd never get to use her newfound knowledge? Valerian root couldn't keep her breathing in deep space, but it could help her sleep. Quickly checking that she wasn't being watched from the narrow window in her cell's door, she slipped the bag full of root from her sleeve and popped a piece in her mouth. Slowly she climbed onto her bunk, putting the bag back in its hiding place. Her head hit the pillow and soon she was asleep.

"Prisoner 117. Louisa Durgan."

Louisa startled awake when the guard spoke he name from the door. She still felt groggy from the Valerian root but she managed to sit up and shuffle towards him. The guard grabbed her upper arm and led her from her cell towards the exit of the level they were on. Shouts from other kids being led out rung in Louisa's ears but she couldn't grasp the words' meanings. As they marched her along, she became more aware that the direction they were headed lead to the Skybox's infirmary.

"I'm not sick."

Her statement was met with silence, with all the commotion it was possible they hadn't heard her.

"I said, 'I'm not sick,'" she repeated louder.

Again, the guards ignored her. As they reached the infirmary, a brisk woman met them and took Louisa's other arm leading her to a table.

"You seem tired, Louisa. Have been sleeping well?"

"Not really, Dr. Griffen."

"Hmm…," she replied, shining a pen light in her patient's eyes.

"I want you to use these to document what you find. May we meet again," she concluded giving Louisa a dark blue jacket. She felt two objects in the lower pocket, they felt like a book and what could be a pen.

"Let's go."

The guards returned to collect Louisa and continue their way. They took a right down a corridor she hadn't seen in almost 3 years. Normally, the delinquents that turned 18 would take their final walk down this corridor before being floated.

"Wait! I still have 3 weeks!"

Louisa struggled to escape the guards' strong grip. As silly as it seemed, three weeks of solitary confinement was something to fight for. Three more weeks to dream of green trees and purple sunsets with the boy that had the purest of blue eyes. Three more weeks to pretend that her adopted brother would approve. Three more weeks to imagine a mercy that would never come.

Louisa thought about all she was losing as she kicked and wiggled, trying to get away. The second guard grabbed her other arm, helping his partner drag the struggling girl to a drop ship portal.

"What the hell? Let me go!"

"I got her from here, guys," a third guard said approaching.

"Are you sure? She bit me on the way here."

"I did not! But now that you mention it, that's a great idea!" she growled, taking a snap at him.

"Hey now! Calm down, no one's going to hurt you or float you."

She looked skeptically at the joiner and slowly stopped thrashing. His brown eyes shown with understanding. Louisa stood still, waiting for him to make his move. He offered his hand to her nodding and whispering encouragement. The two guards holding Louisa release her to their comrade.

"See?"

They stepped into the drop ship and to an empty seat next to a boy in a green beanie. The guard strapped her in and left to check on the other kids onboard. The boy turned his head to look at Louisa, a grin forming.

"Well look at what the Skybox puked up!"

"Finn!"


	2. Chapter 2

"So, they finally let out the pyro?"

"The Spacewalker gets another shot to defy gravity. It's so good to see you! Do you know what's going on?"

Louisa grabbed Finn's hand and squeezed. As good as it was to see her friend, she could still feel her anxiety rise.

"Good to see you, too. I wasn't sure if I'd see again after what happened with Dax. Killer right hook by the way."

Louisa blushed and squeezed his hand again. She didn't want to think about that, especially when she was strapped in on a drop ship to who knows where.

"You didn't answer my question, Finn."

Finn frowned and shook his head. It seemed that their destination was a mystery. A moment later an angry voice could be heard rising above the buzz of conversation.

"Wells, why the hell are you here?"

"Someone's not happy," Louisa noted her gaze shifting from Finn to a monitor that was a broadcast from the Ark's chancellor, Jaha. As she listened, she caught the phrases "second chance" and "surviving on Earth."

 _Oh, my God, he's finally gone completely mental._ She returned her attention to Finn, her pulse racing. Finn was too busy trying to escape his harness to notice the dark-haired girl's anxiety next to him.

"Finn! What are you doing?"

"Checking out the blonde next to Wells. Calm down, Loui, I'll be fine. You're going to be fine, too. I'll be right back."

Finn managed to wiggle his way out of the safety restraints and proceeded to propel his way over to where the Chancellor's son was seated.

"Spacewalk Bandit strikes again!"

Louisa could hear her peers' calls of approval for her friend's daring. She soon noticed two other boys attempting to also free themselves. The ship started to violently shake as it entered the Earth's atmosphere and became subjected to the gravitational pull. Suddenly, Finn was flung into the wall as gravity took control.

Louisa let out a shout of distress seeing his dazed form drop to the floor. Unfortunately, the other two weren't as lucky. With one last lurch, the ship settled on what Louisa hoped was the ground. The restraints released with a click and Louisa raced over to Finn.

"You idiot! Are you okay? You better be, you're the closest thing to family I have!"

"Loui?"

"Oh, Finn!"

"Would you mind, you're rambling? It's giving me a headache."

Louisa rolled her eyes and gave him hug. When she had pulled away, she offered him her hand.

"Shall we?"

Nodding, Finn stood and led her in the direction of the exit. Bright light filtered in causing Louisa to raise her hand to block it out, giving her eyes time to adjust.

Finn stopped them next to the blonde girl that had been sitting next to Wells.

"Why so serious, Princess? It's not like we died in a fiery explosion."

"Try telling that to the two guys who tried to follow you out of their seats," the girl said.

"You don't like being called Princess, do you, Princess?"

"Jesus, Finn! Would you?"

Finn smirked at Louisa's question.

"Go make some friends, Louisa," Finn said giving her a gentle push.

"I hate making friends. Asshat!" Louisa grumbled.

"Love you, Loui!"

Louisa extended her middle finger towards Finn's voice as walked away. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tall trees that wore their green leaves like magnificent robes. The drop ship had landed in what appeared to be a clearing in a forest. She remembered reading about the flora and fauna of Earth before the nuclear bombs destroyed everything or so she had been told.

Growing up in Farm Station gave Louisa a lead on recognizing the plants around them and how they could be used. She remembered the hours she spent memorizing her lessons and practicing them hands on. Her mentor, Charles Pike, had told her she had a "green thumb." She shook her head, trying to clear her mind of the painful memories.

"Watch it!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! John?"

Louisa looked up at the boy she had ran into from her spot on the ground. His angular face hadn't changed much since the last time she saw him. However, the coldness in his blue eyes was new.

"Loui? I haven't seen you since that visiting day. You look different."

Louisa took his offered hand and stood up. She thought back to the last time she had seen him.

 _Monty Greene and Jasper Jordan had come to visit, bringing her new books and more Valerian root, their last delivery before they were sent to the Skybox as well. They had been discussing the various uses of poison sumac and other herbs. Their conversation came to a halt when a fight broke out._

" _Shut your mouth!"_

" _Why don't you go float yourself?!"_

" _You first, douche bag!"_

 _That was when John's fist connected with his visitor's jaw. Louisa jumped to her feet, rushing over to the two boys._

" _Loui, don't!" Monty called after her._

" _Stop! John, stop! He's not worth it," she yelled, trying to pull him off the unknown boy, she later learned his name was Dax, the same Dax she herself would have an altercation with._

" _Let me go, Loui! I'm going to stomp his ass!"_

 _John shoved her away and continued punching any part of Dax he could reach. The guards intervened at that point, separating the boys._

 _Loui's eyes filled with tears as she saw John escorted out. She didn't know what had caused the fight, but she knew his presence would be sorely missed._

"Earth to Loui, hello?"

"Sorry, this is just so surreal."

"You're telling me. Never thought I'd see the Ground."

"I never thought I'd see you," she said looking at her feet.

"Loui, I-," Joh cut himself off when he noticed Wells and Jasper having a disagreement.

"Hey, hey, hey, hands off him. He's with us," John spoke up.

Louisa found his statement confusing as she was sure he had never seen Jasper other than when he would come to see her.

"Relax. We're just trying to figure out where we are," Wells said raising his hands in surrender.

"We're on the ground. That not good enough for you?"

The man who had spoken looked to be in his twenties with dark shaggy hair, sharp brown eyes, and tanned skin. He wore a guard uniform which struck Louis as odd. _Why send a guard with us?_

"We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my father's message. That has to be our first priority," Wells responded.

"Screw your father! What, you thing you're in charge here, you and your little princess?"

A girl resembling the man in the uniform stepped forward, each word dripping with venom.

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather, not because the Chancellor said so, but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a twenty-mile trek, okay? So, if you want to get there before dark, we need to leave now."

Blondie had a point, but Louisa was warried of trusting the Children of Privilege. What did they know about working for what they needed or making tough decisions? It seemed the guard agreed.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us. Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

Delinquents shouted their approval.

"You're not listening! We all need to go."

"Why?" Louisa sked.

Wells looked at Louisa and scowled.

"Look at this, everybody- the Chancellor of Earth," crowed John.

"Think that's funny?"

Wells pushed John, his temper rising.

"Wells," the blonde girl warned.

John took his opening to trip Wells.

"No, but that was."

John kept circling Wells, goading him to fight back. Before more harm could be done, Finn dropped down between the two boys.

"Kid's got one leg. How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

 _Saint Finn, to the rescue,_ Louisa thought. As annoying as Finn could be, his drive to be everyone's friend was endearing. Especially since that is how they met in the Skybox.

 _Finn was brought in a few weeks before Louisa turned 17. He came in during rec time and as usual, Louisa had her nose in a book. On that afternoon, her topic of choice had been folklore before the radiation. Not by any means practical but enjoyable none the less._

" _What the hell, Durgan?"_

 _One of the other kids snatched the book from her hands._

" _Baba Yaga? Check this out! The old lady lives in a shack with, what are those?"_

" _They're chicken legs," Louisa answered calmly. "May I have my book back, please?"_

" _Can you quit acting like a freak for once?"_

" _Why don't you quit acting like a prick for once?"_

 _Finn walked up and snatched the book away. The boys stared each other down for a moment while Louis kept looking at her hands._

" _Whatever, dude."_

 _The other boy walked away._

" _Here."_

" _Thanks."_

" _I'm Finn."_

" _Louisa," she replied keeping her eyes on her hands._

" _So, where are you from?"_

" _Ummmm… Farm Station."_

 _Her cheeks flushed as she quickly looked up at her rescuer. His brown eyes focused on her, a smile on his lips._

" _I'm from Mecha."_

Louisa came back to the present to over hear the girl from earlier arguing with the guard.

"… I need to have fun, Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is gonna stop me."

"I can't stay with them, O."

"Now what are you talking about?"

By that point, Louisa's attention was brought to where John stood with his group of guys. Louisa hadn't met John until she was condemned to lock up. Like with Finn, it was a book that broke the ice.

 _Louisa had been in the Skybox for almost a year when the guards brought a sullen teen in. He walked calmly between the men, taking in his surroundings. She remembered that the first time his eyes met hers, she felt a spark of electricity in the pit of her stomach. She had to meet him._

 _The next day during rec, Louisa was found in her usual corner with a book in her hands. On this day, prehistoric dwellings absorbed her attention. She was halfway through her chapter when she felt eyes boring unto her. For the most part Louisa kept her nose down and tail covered, however John had caught her in a disagreeable mood._

" _Can I help you?" she said briefly raising her eyes from the page she was on._

 _John smirked and plopped himself down next to her._

" _Dwellings, huh?"_

" _Mmhm."_

" _Is this for a report?"_

" _No."_

" _For enjoyment?"_

" _Mmhm."_

" _What, you think you're gonna build a hut?"_

" _What do you want?" Louisa huffed, closing her book._

" _I'm John. John Murphy."_

" _Louisa Durgan, now go away."_

" _You're the girl that almost blew up Farm Station!"_

" _And you're the annoying kid that can't take a hint."_

" _Meow, someone's cranky."_

 _Louisa couldn't help but smile at John's impression of an angry cat. He really was quite good looking, prominent cheekbones, blue eyes, brown hair, and a lean build._

" _But really, why are you reading and why aren't you using a tablet?"_

" _I like feeling the pages and the smell."_

" _Makes sense, I guess. You didn't tell me why you're reading."_

" _It's silly."_

" _So?"_

" _I want to be ready, for when we finally can go back."_

" _You realize you'll be dead when that happens, right?"_

" _I know. Can't hurt to dream though, can it?"_

" _Depends if you like being disappointed."_

"Now who's staring?"

John's voice broke Louisa from her trance. She smiled, letting him see the blush that rose to her cheeks.

"Funny, I was just thinking about the time we met and _your_ staring problem."

"Ha! Well it looks like you got your dream. A chance to test all the things you read in your books."

"So true, oh we best make a shelter, because there is no way I'm staying in the drop ship with everyone else."

"In that case, you'll want to talk to that guy," he gestured to the guard. "It seems he's the man with the plan."

"Let's go."

Louisa grabbed John's hand and started pulling him towards "the man". Before she could speak up, Finn stepped in front of her.

"We're going to Mount Weather for the supplies, want to come?"

"No, I need to stay here and get a shelter built, at least a temporary one."

"Make one for the both of us?" He said glancing at John, his eyebrows furrowing together.

"Sure."

"Remember what I said, Loui," he said nodding at John.

"Yeah, yeah, go with your princess."

Finn nodded and joined Princess, Jasper, Monty, and the girl that argued with the guard, who now had his attention on Louisa and John.

"Um hi. I'm Louisa and this is John."

"I thought you went by Murphy?"

"I do. Only Louisa calls me John," he replied, elbowing Louisa.

"Bellamy," the guard said nodding. "What do you want?"

"Oh ah, I was curious if I might look in the drop ship for materials to build a temporary shelter?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Jo-Murphy said you were in charge."

"He did, did he?"

"Yes."

"Go for it. When you're done show the others how to make their own."

Louisa nodded and made her way into the drop ship, Murphy following.


	3. Chapter 3

Louisa had been rummaging around the ground level for the last fifteen minutes before grunting and making her way over to the ladder that lead to the upper level. Her search so far had resulted in a couple backpacks, six sleeping bags, three small med kits, and a smaller version of the parachute that had been used in the descent to Earth.

The upper level didn't hold much either. Canteens for water and another pack. John helped her gather the materials they would use plus extra for Finn. They left the rest at the main door.

Louisa had noticed a grouping of smaller trees towards the back of the drop ship that she had claimed for her own. She set down her materials and started planning.

"What's next?" John asked, setting his own load down.

"I'm thinking of the best way, is to use the parachute as a tent without having it in the way of where I want to build a more permanent shelter. I'm still debating what type that'll be."

"We could cut the lines from the edges and attach them to the places in the middle and hang it in the trees."

"That would work, leaving the rest of the fabric to hang down so they form a wall. Though we should probably try to stake the edges to the ground. Maybe angled instead of perpendicular?"

The pair set to work spreading the fabric out on the ground. Louisa placed twigs where they would need to attach the lines.

"Shit," Louisa muttered. "We have nothing to cut the lines with."

"I'll see what I can find in the drop ship," John said then left.

In the meantime, Louisa looked around her, taking in her surroundings. The ground below the trees was littered with twigs, some long and thin, some short and thick. The latter would work for stakes and if she remembered correctly, the thinner ones might work for weaving. Further off, a larger tree caught her eye. The trunk looked to be four feet in diameter with a deep groove across the front of the trunk. Perhaps she could expand the groove and hollow the lower part of the trunk out, maybe even dig into the roots. Hopefully that wouldn't kill the tree.

Louisa walked closer to the tree in question taking mental notes. As she went, a beautiful picture began to take form. She would dig a slope into the exposed roots using the tree as a wall. Then she would find a fallen branch that would nestle into the ground and the groove in the tree as a support. Afterwards, she would find other branches to create something like a lean-to.

She returned to the parachute as John was returning from his scavenging. He seemed to have had an amount of success as he carried multiple metal pieces.

"What's that smile for?" he asked in greeting.

"I decided what to build after our tent," she replied smugly.

"Oh? Care to share?"

"Sure, but let's work while we talk."

The pair got down to business cutting and tying. As they progressed in their work, she explained her idea with the larger tree.

"Digging? I suppose the wider scrap could work as shovels."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking. It'll be like a lean-to hybrid," she said straightening up.

Louisa took a step back to admire their handiwork. The tent stood about five and a half feet tall, gracefully sloping to meet the ground. The entrance was formed by two points hung off a lower branch close together, leaving folds of material to act as flaps.

"I didn't think you would pull it off, Murphy."

Louisa and John turned to see Bellamy striding towards them.

"Don't look at me. This was all Loui's idea," John said proudly.

"Huh, well, ah, go show the others," with that he turned on his heel and left.

John turned to follow but stopped when he noticed Loui wasn't with him. Louisa stood with her back towards him, staring at the tent they had built. Next to the tent were the supplies they had found in the drop ship.

"Loui?"

"Hmmm...?"

"Aren't you coming?"

Louisa shook her head, scuffing the ground with her foot.

"Is Louisa scared of the ickle fickle kiddies?"

"No!" she replied indignantly. "I just don't feel like talking to them!"

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say, Loui."

"Float yourself, Murphy," she grumbled, stomping over to where her friend stood. 

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Whatever, I'll do it myself. Go play in the dirt."

"I'm not scared. I just really hate talking in front of them. They look at me like I'm stupid," she mumbled.

"Argh! Fine, I'll do it, but you're putting everything in the tent and building a fire, but not because I can't."

"Okay, deal. And John? Thank you."

John nodded and walked towards the rest of the delinquents. _Finn has no idea what he's talking about,_ Louisa thought as she stooped to start sorting through their things, deciding what to move into the tent first.

She blew a lock of hair out of her eyes and glanced at the floor inside of the tent. There were twigs and leaves everywhere, with a sigh she started collecting the debris and placing it in a pile outside the flap. Luckily, the cleaning went quickly, and Louisa started laying out the sleeping bags. Since the tent was round, she thought placing them with their feet towards the center, like spokes, would be best. She then set a back pack to the left of where their heads would lie. The extra sleeping bags were under the main ones for more padding, and the med kits were divided between the back packs.

When the work was finished, Louisa decided to rest there had been non-stop action since she was escorted from her cell earlier that morning. The sleeping bags were soft beneath her sore muscles and the smell of earth soothed her mind into silence. It was soon after she drifted off to sleep.

While Louisa had been putting the finishing touches on their tent, Murphy had the honor of fashioning Bellamy a tent out of one of the largest parachute in the same way he had helped Louisa. As the sun set, Château de Bellamy was complete. The other kids saw what their rebellious pseudo leader was up to and began to mimic him by dividing another large parachute amongst themselves. Soon, little tents were popping up around the camp.

As evening settled in, Murphy was again volunteered, this time his task was to build a large fire to bring warmth to the chilly air and possibly cook food if they ever figured out how to hunt.

"Damn it!" Murphy exclaimed when the little spark he had managed died.

"Having trouble?" another kid asked laughing.

"Shut up, Mbege."

"Maybe you should grab that nerdy girl you're always going on about."

"I do not always talk about Loui."

"Ha! That proves it!"

"Proves what?"

"You like her!"

"She's cool."

"No, you _like_ her. You assumed that she was the girl I was talking about."

"How many other nerdy girls are there?"

"You've got it bad."

"I-I-I-, argh! Go float yourself," Murphy replied gruffly as he stomped off towards his tent.

"I do NOT always talk about her," he muttered once more as he approached the tent. Murphy whistled, impressed at the sight of what he helped build.

"Loui, it looks great in here!" he said stooping to enter the tent. He stopped just inside the flaps, looking around. His eyes landed on the sleeping girl and smiled. _Okay maybe I like her a little._ Murphy stepped carefully around the other sleeping bags and crouched beside Louisa.

"Loui?" he gently shook her shoulder, trying to rouse her. "Loui, wake up."

Louisa wiggled and stretched, groaning all the while. Her eyes flickered open and smiled shyly.

"Hiya, stranger," she whispered.

"Hiya back."

"What did I miss?"

"I got Bellamy's palace up, but I need help getting a fire started."

"Help? Do my ears deceive me or did the great and mighty John Murphy just ask me for help?"

"Ha ha! Well, you are the resident fire expert."

Louisa's smile quickly disappeared, her eyes flickering to her lap. While they had been talking, Louisa had sat up, crisscrossing her legs.

"Louisa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" John said noticing his friend's discomfort.

"It's fine. I got to get over it. It happened and now it's over," Louisa spoke with a tight smile. She took a deep breath and stood up. "Are we going to start a fire or what?"


End file.
